Skates and Jordan: Clash of the two gals
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Summary: A young F-14 RIO is fixated on a JAG wanting to change his designation back that of Naval Aviator. A higher ranking officer believes he's dumping her for an airplane. Female vs. Female clash. Note: May be AU to remove the Charlie Lynch story.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A young F-14 RIO is fixated on a JAG wanting to change his designation back that of Naval Aviator. A higher ranking officer thinking he's dumping her for an airplane. Female vs. Female clash._

_PS: If you aren't sure of the setting, watch JAG Season 4 Episode 24, "Goodbyes". Ignore the main plot._

**JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia**

**1643 Zulu**

I clipped on the visitors passed then asked the desk Petty Officer where I could find the person I'm looking for. "Thank, Petty Officer," I said entering the JAG lift. One hand clutching my headgear and the other holding the thick booklets, I thought through once again what I was going to say to him. Suddenly, I saw the six-foot four inch tall guy. I blurted out and smiled, "Commander Rabb, it's Skates sir." He gestured towards me with a folder and eyes with the indication of recognition, he answered, "Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, RIO on the Seahawk." _Great, he remembers me!_ I nodded and heard him continue,

"What brings you to JAG. You're in some kind of trouble Lieutenant?"

I replied remembering my lines , "Came to see you sir. You're as much trouble as I need." _Ok, better to laid it out straight_, "F-14 flight manual, weapon systems handbook…"

He spotted my reason for coming. "NATOPS checklist. Oh…" Suddenly, I noticed the whole office was staring at us two. _Oh Shit._ "Why don't we step into my office, Lieutenant." _Phew_. "Where are you stationed now?"

"Just finished LSO school, report to NAS Oceana next week." _That's the truth_.

"You still of F-14s?"

"Is there anything other way to go?" I replied with a smile. _Yes, damnit the best bird in the Navy! And I'm in it in order to fly with the best!_

"My squadron's deployed to the Med on the Patrick Henry. I included the open book exam for all three manuals..." _I tensed a bit, waiting for the next response..._

"How did you know I might need this?"_ Uh oh oh, the six-four thousand dollar question…_

"My fiancé work's for SECNAV's office. He was telling me about this ageing retread…"_ Ouch, I said the two words…some half lies there_.

"Aging retread?" _Super Ouch_.

"Those were his words sir," I replied. _Well not exactly..._

"Ow.." He placed his hand to his heart.

"You're name came up and I uh figured that these come in handy." _Well in handy so that you'll..._

"Thank You." _Phew!_

"Maybe we'll get to fly together some day." _Wait, what did I say?_

"Maybe, you'll get to be my RIO," he replied.

"If you're lucky sir." _Daminit! He's said my dream out loud!_

"That's something to look forward to," we both emitted a short laugh.

Suddenly, I heard his phone ring. Why wouldn't it? He's a JAG…

"Hey excuse me,"he muttered and picked up the phone. "Rabb."

"Commander, Agent Holland," I heard the voice on the line say.

"Agent Holland, could you hang on for one second please," He turned back to me, "Uh, this is going to take a while." Simple apologetic tone. Oh well…

"No problem sir, I got to meet my guy for lunch. Maybe I'll see you at Oceana." _Ok, the first part was a lie. Still, I came to do what I accomplished_. _And yes I do want to see you at Oceana..._

Exiting his office, I bumped into another O-4. "Excuse me, Commander," I said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews; let's see how this chapter goes. Hope to complete the story within three or four chapters._

**Along a road in Virginia**

**A few minutes after**

Well, that wasn't that difficult, I thought, although my mind was focused on the last sentence I said to Lieutenant Commander Rabb. "No problem sir, I got to meet my guy for lunch." You lied Elizabeth, naughty naughty girl you lied, one voice told me. Another voice comforted me, saying that it wasn't such a big deal. Relax, Skates, no one will bother to find the truth. This "devil" and "angel" talk filled my mind as I drove down the expressway.

My stomach rumbled, suddenly reminding me that I still needed lunch, even though it would not be with "a fiancé". Just I a turned into a road side burger joint, another open convertible dashed past me and nearly collided into my rented car. "Bloody hell," I cursed silently, as I finally found a free spot to park.

The joint was terribly packed and I found myself jostled by men and women several inches taller and bulkier. Yeah, I've always been vertically challenged. I finally spied a empty spot but a handbag was on the countertop. "Ahem," I started and a hand withdrew the bag. "Thank..." I began when the person swirled around.

It was the Lieutenant Commander, the one I bumped into earlier at JAG HQ. "You!" she exclaimed, jabbing her finger at me.

"Urm, pardon me, ma'am, just looking for a seat."

"You're the one helping Harm escape away from me!"

"Ma'am, may I sit down? Respectfully, you're making a scene. Perhaps we could introduce ourselves. I'm Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, F-14 RIO. I'm Beth but most people call Skates, my call sign."

She settled down and extended a hand. "Jordan Parker, psychiatrist at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Excuse the sudden shout. It's just the mountain of stress of the last few weeks and the stuff with..."

"Commander Rabb? Perhaps you could elaborate ma'am?" I took a sip of my drink, hoping this would be pleasant conversation. Something else told me it was not going to be.

I heard the blonde haired LTCDR sigh and then she continued. "Commander...Harm is my boyfriend. Going to be to be my ex if he stops chasing his dreams; he's dumping me for an airplane." She returned to her food, popping the last of her French Fries in her mouth.

"Ma'am, respectfully, he's just shifting to what he's best in the Navy." Definitely, I thought. Ugh, how do you know that Skates?

"He's best at law and no, he's chasing his fantasies not making the best choice. He's done this before; chasing after his father. Now he's chasing after a wild dream and leaving me FOR IT!" Tears immediately sprouted from here eyes.

"Ma'am..."

"Wait I minute. I remembered what you said. You were suppose to meet your fiancé for lunch? Where is he?"

"Uh...he called saying he an unexpected meeting to attend..." I made up the fastest excuse or lie ever. Faster than me locking a Phoenix missile onto a target...

Just before she could reply, the ringing of a cell phone could be heard. "Commander Parker,' I heard her change her tone. "Okay," she clicked he device off. "We'll talk about this later, what did you say your—Skates? Just remember, you are damn lucky to be getting married while I have broken up relationship!" Slamming her food tray on the rubbish area, she stormed off.

All eyes were suddenly turned on me. "Nothing, just a simple talk," I muttered to them, slurping my soda. Fifteen minutes later, I was back on the motorway and after another ten, I was back in the rented apartment. My roommate was not around which was great—I needed time to think alone, after all that had transpired in the last few hours. Removing my uniform, I slipped on my NROTC T-shirt. Yeah, just bra, panties and T-shirt. One of the few times I could be feminine. Wait, what did I once say? "For a woman to be one of the guys, well she has to be willing to give up something of herself. Sometimes, that sucks." Wait, when on earth did I say that? Oh, during that silly false sexual harassment case. The first time I met Commander Rabb and his partner Major Mackenzie. This one who believed in the reckless and arrogant Marilyn Issaks who got me killed. Wait, who save me? Commander Rabb! Damn it, that was the whole incident that started this. That Lieutenant Commander Rabb's chivalrous actions and selfless nature. That's what I want to see in an officer. That's what I want to see in a guy.

What this I just was thinking about? Am I fantasising over Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb? Is that why I gave him the F-14 manuals?

To Be Continued...


End file.
